Love Always Wins
by hybridlovely
Summary: Elijah and Elena were in love and about to be married in the 10th century, everything was great. That is until Hinrik dies, the mikealsons get turned into vampires, and Elena goes missing. But love always overcomes everything, right? Love always wins. [Elijah&Elena]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I want to start by making one thing perfectly clear, there will be no kind of scheduled update for this story. This story is purely for fun and will be updated when I have the time or urge to just write. As well I do not want a beta so please no comments on that. I know my grammar and spelling suck so no need to tell me about it, like I said I just write for fun if my bad spelling and grammar bother you don't read it I don't care. I'm a very strong sperited person so im not afraid to tell you how I feel so just no comments about betas, grammar, or spelling please. Thanks.**

**This idea just kinda came to me at work, I'm a huge daydreamer. This plot is all me I came up with it on my own, I don't own any characters as of yet so they all belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith. Also this story will be similar and different from the show, it will start off the same but I'll be twisting it to my will (Insert evil laugh). Just bare with me, please.**

**Note: Elena it not part of the doppelganger line that just wont fit in with this story since she was born in the 10th century and never has kids. So lets just say Klaus broke his curse in 1492 with Kathrine (Tatia still existed she just was never involved with Elijah). Okay? Great, moving on.**

**...And I guess that's it...**

**So without further a do...**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Mystic Falls 10th Century

"_Elijah, Please, Have mercy!" Elena Gilbert Squealed through her laughter. _

"_Not until you admit defeat!" Elijah Mikaelson Said Smiling as he tickles her sides._

"_Never!" Elena was way to stubborn to give up, it was one of the many things Elijah loved about her. "Why do all you Mikaelson boys have to prove your superiority?"_

"_I Beg your pardon, I am no boy." Elijah said as he continues to tickle her. "I'm wounded, My Love." _

"_Please, Elijah, I can't breath!" Elena Gasped between her laughter._

"_Just admit defeat and I will stop."_

"_Fine, I surrender!"_

"_Now was that so hard?" Elijah teased letting her up._

"_Yes! You're a cruel man Elijah Mikaelson!" Elena said dusting off her dress._

"_But you love me anyway." He smiled wrapping he arms around her waist making her smile and wrap one arm around his neck and the other reached up to stroke his cheek lovingly._

"_That I do." she whispers and they kiss._

* * *

It was one of Elijah's favorite memories from his human years and it was also one of the last memories he had of his love. Two days later His younger brother Hinrik was slaughtered by the werewolves and his mother, Distraught, changed his siblings and him self in to immortal vampires to insure she would never loose another child. Terrified he would harm his love, Elijah stayed away from her to make sure she stayed safe. But his attempts proved useless for one month later his precious Elena went missing and was never seen again. He searched for her of course, but even with his advanced vampire senses he never found her.

Elijah was never the same after that, he became withdrawn and unconcerned. His siblings knew he was hurting and altho they tried, they couldn't help him. Over the years he threw himself into his family, helping them build an empire in New Orleans, running from there hell bent Father, keeping Klaus in check, so on and so forth. He wasn't happy by far, but he was content with his family and the friends they made along the way. Soon Klaus became obsessed with braking the curse there mother had placed on him and daggered all his siblings, besides Elijah, for the fear they would leave him. In 1492 Klaus finally broke his curse using the doppelganger, Katrina Petrova.

Klaus then un-daggered Rebekah and they continued to travel the world, it wasn't until 1919 that things started to get interesting.

New Orleans, 1919

The opera house was bursting with life as people filled the empty seats. A middle aged man in an expensive looking suit took a seat next to a young woman in a bright red dress. They didnt say anything for a moment before the man finally spoke.

"You know what you're suppose to do." It wasn't a question but the woman answered anyway.

"How can I not when you compelled me with the knowledge." She said venomously.

"Now, now, just be a good girl and do as your told and no one gets hurt." the man spoke calmly, mostly because he knew how much it pissed her off that she couldn't get a rise out of him.

"Except me." She hissed

"Collateral, sweet Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes as the man stood. "I'll remind you to remember your place, as long as you do as your told Elijah wont be harmed. You have my word on that."

"I'm compelled to do what you tell me to, Mikael. I have no choice."

"I did that to help you, sweetheart. I don't want to see Elijah hurt just as much as you do. He was always my favorite." Mikael said before he walked away. Elena sighed as the looked over at the three siblings who were taking there seats in one of the many reserved sections. She had been forced to stand back and watch her love and his siblings from a distance for hundreds of years to keep tabs and keep Mikael informed, never aloud to make contact or get to close. She watched as Rebekah and Elijah stepped out of the box for a moment but she had to turn away as she watched Mikael sneak up behind Klaus, he had become like a brother to her and she had betrayed him in the worst way. She had betrayed all of them and it was tearing her apart. Elena forced her tears away as she stood and straitened her dress and walk out of the opera house to be a good girl and do as she was told.

* * *

"How did he find us, I don't understand!" Rebekah said clearly distressed.

"I think I can answer that." Mikael said stepping around the corner into there view. "Sweetheart, I think its time for your grand entrance." Elena swallowed hard, her heart hammering in her chest. She was about to loose all trust Elijah and his sibling ever had in her, she was about to loose her best friend, and worst of all she was about to break Elijah's heart. And there was not a single thing she could do about it. She once again fought back tears as she stepped out of the shadows.

Elijah's eyes grew wide with disbelief as he watched his true love walk to his enemies side, "Elena, How... How are you alive? Whats going on?" he asked taking a step toward the woman he thought dead.

"Well you see, Elena here is compelled to do whatever I tell her to." Mikael states with a satisfied smirk that made Elena wince.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I didn't want to do any of this. I love you." Elena said as the tears she had so desperately tried to hold back finally fell.

"I love you too, Elena. None of this is your fault, don't ever think that for a second." Elijah said confidently. There was a fire in his eyes she had never seen before, she knew he was up to something but she didn't dare vocalize it.

"Well as touching as this is..." Mikael turned to Elena and held out his hand, "did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course." Elena said looking physically pained as she reached out her arm that had been held behind her back up until this moment, in her hand was the last white oak stake known in existence. A heartbreaking sob escaped her lips as backed away shaking her head furiously, horrified at what she had just done. Elijah wanted to go to her, hold her and tell her everything would be alright. That he would make everything alright. But he couldn't and it was destroying him.

"Now," Mikael turned to face Klaus. "I don't want to kill you... Yet. And because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a head start before I come after you. You got half and hour starting," He glanced down at his watch, "Now!"

"No, I'm not leaving without Elena." Elijah stated stubbornly. This is was Elena had been afraid of.

"Please Elijah, just go." She begged.

"Tick Tock."

"I wont leave you Elena. I just got you back, I wont loose you again. I wont survive this time."

"Please, There's nothing you can do. Elijah, just go!" Elena saw the defeat register in his eyes as his shoulders sagged and he took a small step back. "Niklaus, make him go. Please!" She was desperate.

Klaus hesitated before grabbing his brother's arm attempting to drag him away. "Come on, brother. We have to get out of here."

Elena watched as the three siblings escaped into the shadows as a waterfall of tears fell down her face. One day she would see them again, she would see her love again.

**So that's it.. what did you think?**

**I think this will only be a 3-shot story maybe a 4-shot but who knows we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Note: the more reviews I get the faster I update! So Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the Reviews, i'm so glad you liked the first chapter!**

**Review response: Chapter 1.**

**Bulldozed88 – Thank you. I love Elijah too he's my favorite Original. I know it started off on a pretty sad note but I can safely say it wont be sad for long, just be patient.**

**Beachgirl97: Thanks so much! I never thought of that kind of angle, I like it, I'll look more into it.**

**Lu Mach: I love Elijah too! :D you'll know what will happen to Elena soon enough. Here's the next update hope you enjoy!**

**LaurenK17: Thank you! Here's the new update.**

**beverlie4055: I'm so glad!**

**Shuuwai: Thank you, I was trying to make it a little different than other stuff I've seen.**

**Dave1259: Thanks, I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Chicago 1924 **

"So, what will it take to get you to help us out?" Klaus asked the coco skinned witch who stood on the other side of the bar they were currently seated at. Klaus and Rebekah had tracked down a certain witch, Klaus had crossed paths with on more than one occasion, after getting word of a special spell that could erase compulsion. But there was one problem with the spell, the deeper the compulsion ran the longer and more painful the process will be, and it didn't run much deeper than the 900 years of compulsion that sat on Elena's shoulders. But the long and painful process would all be worth it when Elena was free from the mind control and Mikael no longer had something against them. But the agonizing pain was the exact reason Elijah knew nothing of the plan, he would forbid putting his precious Elena in any sort of pain. They found the witch working a saloon bar in downtown Chicago. The bar had an open floor for dancing and booths lined the walls all around while the bar took up most of the right hand wall.

"This is a strong spell... but I think I can pull it off. As far as a price... I want immunity, after this spell is over and your friend is free of all compulsion you won't bother me ever again. I will owe you nothing." Gloria, the witch, said looking Klaus right in the eye.

Klaus looked at her sceptically and was about to tell her off when Rebekah placed a hand on his arm. "Nik, Remember this isn't just about Elena. This is for our brother as well."

Klaus sighed, He really hated when his sister was right. "Okay, you do this for us and I will grant you with immunity. I wont bother you again."

Gloria smiled and held out her hand for Klaus's who took it with a grimace. "Then its a deal."

"Perfect," Rebekah shrieked clapping her hands together in glee, "Then there's just one last thing we have to take care of."

"I think are problems were just resolved." Klaus said casting a glance the the doors across the saloon. Rebekah and Gloria turned to see what had caught Klaus's attention. Rebekah smiled when she saw Elena had just walked in.

"Well that's convenient." Rebekah muttered watching Elena walk to the other end of the bar. "Guess we can actually be thankful to Mikael for something." Klaus nodded in agreement while Gloria just looked confused. "Mikael compelled Elena to keep tabs on us," Rebekah Explained pointing to the petty brunet across the room. "I suppose he feels Nik and I are a bigger threat then Elijah, wherever he it."

"And he would be right." Klaus said standing from his seat, "Go back to the mansion, I'll grab our dear Elena and meet you there."

"Okay but Nik, whatever you do, don't make a huge commotion. The last thing we need it for Elijah to get word of this." Klaus simply nodded before walking off after Elena.

* * *

Elena walked into the loud bar catching sight of Klaus and Rebekah at the bar talking with a coco skinned woman. She didn't think anything of it and walked over to an unoccupied table in the far corner of the room. The compulsion was thick on her brain making it hard to think of anything but what she had been ordered to do.

Elena was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when someone sat down across from her.

"Hello Elena." Klaus said with a smirk, he was definitely up to something.

"Niklaus."

"Why the formalities, love. You're practically family."

"Okay, _Nik_, lets just cut to the chase." Elena said leaning froward on the table. "What are you up to?"

"Why must I always be up to something?"

"Because you're you." Elena said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was.

"okay fine, well it would be pointless to explain my plan considering you wont go alone with it for obvious reasons. I'll just go ahead and apologize for what I'm about to do."

"What are you-" Klaus cut her off by reaching over to snap her neck, catching her head before it hit the table. Klaus quickly glanced around the room to make sure he hadn't drawn any attention. Satisfied, he stepped around the table and picked Elena up in his arms before making his way out of the bar. When someone shot him a confused look he simply pushed it off on her having one to many tequila shots.

They just laughed and didn't question a thing.

* * *

"Well it took you long enough." Rebekah said sarcastically when Klaus walked through the front door.

"My apologies, sister. But I don't care for your tone." Klaus shot back at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay well if you two are done with your pointless bickering we can begin. We should put her in a place where we can contain her, she will most likely try to escape do to the compulsion."

"We have set up a place for her in the cellar. We can chain her to the wall with cuffs laced in vervain." Klaus said heading for the cellar with Rebekah and Gloria right behind him. Once they had Elena secure in the chains they when back upstairs to wait for her to wake.

* * *

Elena woke up in a musty, moldy, damp cell with no memories of how she got here. All she could remember was talking with Klaus at the saloon, then nothing. But judging by the pain in her neck that son of a bitch snapped her neck and brought her here. Elena tried pulling at the chains around her wrists only to have a burning pain shoot through her arms. Vervain.

"You're very clever Klaus! Klaus!" Elena screamed knowing he could hear her. "You're a huge dick, you know that?"

"Such language, love." Klaus smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Cut the crap, Klaus_."_ Elena was pissed, that much was clear, she only called him Klaus when she was really mad. "What the hell are you up to. You know I can't tell you anything so why lock me up?"

"Oh, you're not hear for information or ransom or anything like that. Because, lets be honest with each other, Mikael wont give a damn." Klaus said with a shrug and took a step closer to the brunet. "you're hear because we have found a spell, a spell that erases compulsion completely."

Klaus saw a flash of hope in her eyes before it disappeared. "What's the catch?" She asked hesitantly.

Klaus sighed crossing his arms over his chest, "It involves pain, a lot of it. And because of how long you have been compelled it will take some time to erase it all. But once its all over you'll be free of Mikael."

No one said anything for a long moment while Elena turned the idea over in her head. "Elijah's okay with this?"

Klaus shook his head, "Elijah doesn't know anything about this, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"Klaus studied her face questionably, "Does that mean..."

Elena nodded, "Do it"

**There you have it. Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review. **

**Okay, so I've met with a small dilemma. I'm not sure which way to go with Elijah finding out about the whole spell thing.**

**A. He comes to Chicago and find out while the spell is being performed and it plays out from there.**

**B. The spell gets completed and Klaus, Rebekah and Elena meet up with him somewhere and surprise Elijah.**

**I like option A. because I just love the idea of Elijah coming in all 'knight and shining armor' like, but I also like B. because really lets face it how many time do we get to see Elijah surprised. It just seems like he's always one step ahead so it would be fun to play with the idea of him being completely caught off guard. (Although now that I think about it he was caught off guard when Mikael brought in Elena in chapter 1. But its still and option if you like it. It's fun to mess with Elijah sometimes, no matter how much we love him :D)**

**But anyway, which idea do you like most... or do you have a completely different idea that you'd like to share with the class? Be my guest.**

**Let me know so I can get working on chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Review Response: Chapter 2.**

**bulldozed88: Hope really is the most powerful thing in the world. Elena really would do anything for love, and she loves Elijah. So the pain is nothing compared to the hope of being reunited with him. As far as the separation, they have had it pretty hard. 995 hundred or so years for Elijah to think Elena was dead, and for Elena to be forced to watch him from a distance. Then 5 years for Elijah to know she was alive out there knowing he couldn't be with her. Anyway, I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Beverlie4055: I'm so glad!**

**Bandit of the Night: It would be Romantic, wouldn't it :D**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos: I'm glad you like it and thanks for your opinion.**

**Mikachu: I'm so glad you like it. I see Elijah as a completely devoted in love type person, so thats what I wanted to get across. From the flow of things I did just that. Thanks for you opinion. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

How long had it been? Elena couldn't seem to keep the days strait. The pain consumed her thoughts, leaving no room for anything else. After the first week the days started merging together leaving her confused and frustrated. Another 900 years could have passed and she wouldn't have known the difference. Day in and day out all she felt was pain, stopping ever so often for her to drink some blood so she wouldn't desiccate.

"How much longer is this going to take? It's already been a month." A voice asked from the door way of her cell.

A month? That's how long she had been down here, a month? It felt much longer.

"I'm trying to erase 900 years of compulsion, Rebekah. A month is nothing in comparison."

"Well you need to hurry. Klaus doesn't know how much longer he can keep Elijah away, he's getting suspicious. And Elijah showing up acting all 'knight in shining armor' is the last thing we need." Elena couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Elijah had tried to act as her 'Knight in shining armor' on more than one occasion, he tended to think with his heart instead of his head. But that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

Upon hearing Elena laugh Rebekah sent her a smirk. It didn't quit reach her eyes but she smiled back anyway. Rebekah envied the small brunet, even after a month of unbelievable pain she could still laugh and smile. Rebekah could see why her brother was so taken with the girl, she was clearly his light amongst a helluva lot of darkness.

* * *

The pain was still going strong, never easing up for a second. It was unbearable but the hope of seeing her love again kept her going. Once again she had lost track of the time, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Then it all seamed to intensify. She screamed out in pain, clutching her head in agony. She heard the witch say something but she couldn't focus on the words. It sounded like she was calling for someone, but she didn't know who and it didn't matter. Because suddenly she felt something snap in her head, a pressure released, the pain disappeared and everything when black.

(Line Brake)

Elena could hear voices around her, calling her name. They were low and muffled almost like she was underwater. She tried to answer them but she couldn't seem to move anything, her body felt heavy like her bones had been replaced with wights. She just wanted to lay here and never wake up, she was exhausted but the voices where extremely persistent.

"Elena!"

She groaned finally finding her voice. "Go away." She said managing to open one eye in what she hoped was a menacing glare.

Rebekah snorted, "Not likely."

"How do you feel, child?" The witch, Gloria, asked her kneeling in front of her.

"Tired mostly."

"Well I thing that's understandable, considering you were pretty much in constant pain for 2 months."

"Two month? Wow, it don't feel like that long." Elena confessed, sitting up with some effort. "So it worked? The compulsion is gone?"

"You tell us." Gloria said.

"Well my head isn't cloudy anymore, I feel... normal."

"Gloria smiled, "Then it worked."

"I'm free," Elena laughed and smiled brightly. Then she thought of something. "Elijah."

"I called him," Rebekah assured. "I didn't tell him about you, of course. Cause, where would be the fun in that? But he's on his way."

Elena smiled, she was finally going to be reunited with her love.

* * *

Once everything was settled and Gloria was gone Rebekah took Elena upstairs and gave her some clean clothes to change into. Elena was grateful for them seeing as her own were smudged with dirt and torn. She changed quickly and stood in front of a rather large mirror to fix her hair when she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere. She froze and listened.

"_Rebekah, what is so important that I just had to drop everything to come here?"_Elijah asked, clearly irritated with his sister. Elena could almost see the smirk she knew was on Rebekah's face and she couldn't help but smile. She exited the room to head toward where Rebekah and Elijah were. When she reached the doorway she saw that Elijah's back was facing her so he couldn't see her walk up. She noticed Rebekah cast her a split second glance making her smirk grow slightly. She was so enjoying this.

"Oh, I think this is worth it." Rebekah said

"Please," He said, still irritated, "Enlighten me."

Rebekah simply tilted her head in Elena's direction, "Turn around."

Elena smiled when there eyes met, "Hello Elijah."

"Elena."

**Yeah so, I'm going to leave it right there... I'm mean, I know.**

**Just remember, the more reviews the faster I update. **


End file.
